Coils are currently used in integrated circuit structures. By way of example, WO 88/00785 discloses a transponder device 1 formed in a substrate 2 and essentially comprising a coil 5 formed of several turns 6. By way of illustration, this structure further includes various integrated circuits 3, 4.
A problem encountered in such structures lies in the fact that short-circuits may occur between two turns of such a coil during a subsequent step in the course of manufacture of the integrated structures. This may disturb, in particular, the operation of the coil, and may be particularly inconvenient in the event that the number of coil turns or the inductance of the coil are important parameters for certain applications, such as the use of the coil as a transponder antenna.